


you & i, outside these walls

by neondragons



Series: rewrite the stars [1]
Category: Gintama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neondragons/pseuds/neondragons
Summary: Getting stabbed felt less painful than knowing the person you love doesn't have much time left.or, alternatively: Shinsuke's not going to give up Kamui to some planet who thinks they're hot shit.
Relationships: Kamui/Takasugi Shinsuke
Series: rewrite the stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604653
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	you & i, outside these walls

The world doesn't end with a _Bang!_ nor a _Boom!_ , not even a _Sshhkk!_ of a sharpened blade.

It ends with the rebirth of a planet. It ends on one quiet morning when Kamui wakes coughing blood on their bed two years after Shinsuke's world had only begun to crawl out of the wreckage and heal. The _world_ continues to move but Shinsuke's world had already stopped, crumbled and withered when he saw the miniscule tremble of Kamui's red-speckled lips.

  
*  


_Kouan has chosen a new master,_ Umibouzu is saying. Shinsuke has half a mind to cut him through the screen. He doesn't. Instead, he drags a smoke from his kiseru (a perfect image of unperturbed, even when his left hand shakes under his yukata).

(Everything is falling apart. Again. He's helpless to stop it. AGAIN.) 

Kamui has no compunction punching his father. Or the camera. "Say that again, Baldy?" Kamui reiterates, every word emphasized by another punch. 

Despite the shitty reception he has in whatever nook of space he is in, Umibouzu's frown is pronounced. He almost looked sad. Families are hilarious. Not that Shinsuke had any ground to stand on when his brothers are as stupid as they come. 

"Kamui, I'm—"

"Don't." Kamui interrupts, lips pulled into an easy smile. "Thanks for telling us nothing we don't already know. Good for nothing as always, aren't you?" Then, he turns to Shinsuke. "I told you! This Baldy's got nothing, Shinsuke. You shouldn't have bothered!"

To anyone else, Kamui looks like he always did. The right amount of _Daddy Issues_ and nonchalance that almost always bordered into obnoxiousness. Alas, Shinsuke spent the last few years in the Yato's orbit to fall for such bad acting. Now, he can see the tightness in Kamui's lips. Now, he can see the occasional twitch of Kamui's normally steady hands. 

"Very well." 

Later, in the privacy of their room, Kamui shoves his face in Shinsuke's pillow, and whines. Whines, like a child whose candy had been taken. Like his slowly dying is nothing but a mere inconvenience. 

Shinsuke strums his shamisen idly. 

"This is unfortunate, Shinsuke." Kamui would say later when he tires of the spacious bed and has imposed himself on Shinsuke's lap. "The world is peaceful, no wars on the horizon, not even anyone is trying to overthrow your government. I can't die peacefully, Shinsuke! That would be terrible!"

Shinsuke rolls his eyes and sets the shamisen as far as he can with a Yato-sized package on his lap. "What do you want me to do?"

Kamui grins, eyes bright even in the shadows of their room. "You can overthrow the government again! Like old times, yeah?"

He suppresses a snort, not just because Zura would undoubtedly bash Shinsuke's head himself if he even dares to try, but because _of course_. Of course Kamui would say that. 

"You want me to start a war? For you?" Shinsuke chuckles. Ah, Kamui's such an amusing little bastard.

Shamelessly, Kamui nods. "Yeah! Wouldn't you?" 

"Abuto would strangle you himself if you even try to fight the government."

"Ah. He's too attached to his spy husband, isn't he?" Kamui laments. "If you bomb the Prime Minister's building, they'd all come after us, yeah? Shinsuke, you gotta!"

"Oi, don't get ahead of yourself, brat." If Shinsuke's tone holds far too much fondness, he covers it up by smothering Kamui's face with a hand. "I'm not bombing shit for you."

Kamui catches it with practiced ease and tangles their fingers. "This will be the sightseeing in hell you promised years ago! C'mon, _Shinsukeee!"_

Sightseeing, huh.

"What is it?" Kamui asks, peeling himself off of Shinsuke's lap but doesn't let go of their hands. 

" _This_ world is peaceful." Shinsuke starts, staring at their joined fingers. Kamui's _dying_. Shinsuke's aware it hasn't sunk in, yet. He knows himself well enough to admit there would be enough rage tantrums later. Kamui's his. He'll be damned if some planet suddenly starts claiming his property and he'll be even more damned if he let it. "This world may be peaceful but Earth isn't the only planet there is."

"Shinsuke?"

Fiercely, Shinsuke meets Kamui's eyes. "You want war? I'll bring you to them. Hell, you can even pick which side you want to be on. Let's go to space."


End file.
